


Sugary Sunset

by PerryPurpleFingers



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nature, No words, Quality Time, Short Story, on the roof, only fluff, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: Just a little shorty. ;)





	Sugary Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little shorty. ;)

The lessened brilliance of the sun’s light glimmered off the rain covered leaves of the crimson trees. The sun, a lipstick red, loomed just over the horizon in a gentle decent into its daily slumber. Its rays gleamed up into the clouds, casting bronze hues on their cotton surfaces, as the drifted lazily across the lavender sky. The gentle breeze that passed added to the slow and calm mood of the picturesque scene.

Wil was perched atop the roof of the house. His legs dangled over the edge, the wind of the evening caressing them. He closed his eyes and allowed the remaining heat of the sun to envelope his face. The rooftop was Wil’s sanctuary. It was always peaceful and quiet. The natural beauty of the landscape helped empty his mind of all worry. He would spend hours there, especially after a fight with Dark.

There had been no such fight, thankfully. Wil just could not pass up the sunset that night. He couldn’t help but smile as the peaceful atmosphere swallowed his soul like a cherry being dipped in melted chocolate. Between the everyday bouts of chaos and panic, it was nice to enjoy a moment of solidarity and relaxation.

In the mist of Wil’s meditation, Dark cautiously crept down next to the bubblegum man. The two sat in silence as the admired the fading of the magnificent sunset. Dark also found a natural desire for calm. However, he had seen plenty of sunsets. No, Dark found peace in his beloved Wilford. It was off, Wil was often the source of Dark’s stress and anxiety, and yet he was also Dark’s greatest source of comfort.

As the sun’s climax passed, its rays the only light remaining in the sky, Dark leaned toward his lover and gently rested his head on Wil’s relaxed shoulder. After Dark’s eyes slid shut, Wil’s lips turned upward into a slight grin. Together the pair sat well past the sunset and relaxed in the other’s company.


End file.
